


(let's get these teen hearts beating) faster, faster

by ShippingEverything



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Melchior sucks otto off in a janitors closet, Mention of daddy kink but its not a big thing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, The more people bash melchiotto the more i want to write it, theyre in high school but theyre 18 okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melchior and Otto skip lunch to get handsy in the supply closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	(let's get these teen hearts beating) faster, faster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intertwiningwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/gifts).



> Title from a patd song, this is for all the twitter kids that I keep bullying but especially jess

Melchior Gabor is _insatiable_. If Otto had known this, he would've- well, he wouldn't have not gotten involved, because Melchior is a good lay, but he would've thought a bit more about it, at least. But, as it is, Otto has to deal with Melchior being horny all the time.

"Come on," Melchior whines, and Otto knows that he knows that whining is _unfair_ , into Otto's ear. "You don't even have to fuck me, just let me suck you off."

It's lunch time and they have 15 minutes, at most. Melchior has dragged Otto into a storage closet and their privacy isn't assured, but then again that's never stopped Melchior before.

"The others are going to come looking for us," Otto says, though it sounds shaky even to his own ears, as Melchior begins fiddling with the waistline of Otto's jeans. "Someone's going to catch us."

"No, no, I'll be quiet," Melchior says, "I promise."

"Melchior- god, _Melchi-_ no-"

"I'll be quick! I don't need long, we'll be okay." Melchior, somehow, moves closer, his warm breath making Otto shiver. Otto shakes his head weakly even as Melchior begins to nibble at his ear and down Otto's jawline and Otto has to hold back a whimper.

"I'll make you feel _so_ good," Melchior says, "Let me make you feel good, please..."

Melchior has moved down to Otto's collarbone and Otto chokes off a moan ad he pushes himself as far away as possible, hitting his shoulder hard against a shelf. "We _can't_."

"Pretty please? I just need you," Melchi pauses, looking up at Otto through his lashes, "Daddy."

The noise that Otto makes at that is... Embarrassing, to say the least. As much as he joins in on ribbing Melchior about the daddy kink, it just _does something_ to him. " _Fuck_."

"Is that a yes?" Melchior asks cheekily, moving in and cupping a hand around the bulge in Otto's pants.

"Shut up already," Otto growls, threading his hands through Melchior's hair and pulling him in. Melchior makes a delighed sound into the kiss and gently teases Otto's mouth open.

Melchior tastes like the kale salad he had for lunch and peppermint and cinnamons, because Melchior _always_ tastes like cinnamon for some reason. Kissing him is always so different; all the girls Otto's been with eventually stop the exploratory phase, but Melchior always kisses like it's the first time, as if he hasn't already memorized the shape of the inside of Otto's mouth with his tongue, cautiously sucking and biting Otto's lips as if he's afraid that Otto had suddenly stopped liking it since the last time they made out. Melchior keeps a hand on Otto's hip and the other running over the side of Otto's face, Otto keeps both his hands tugging and running through Melchior's messy hair.

"God," Otto breathes after they part, panting.  
"Yeah," Melchior smirks, "You should've given in sooner. Time check?"

Otto pops out his phone, the bright light nearly blinding as his eyes have adjusted to the dark closet, "Fuck, we only have 9 minutes before lunch releases and the janitor, if not other people, start looking, we have to- What are you doing?"

Melchior, ignoring Otto's warnings, has sunk to his knees in front of Otto and is now stroking Otto's cock through the fabric of his jeans. "I told you I could be quick."

"Not that quick!" Otto says, because while he's not a porn star or anything, he doesnt suffer from premature ejaculation either.

"I've gotten some tips," Melchior says as he unzips Otto's jeans.

" _Tips_?" Otto asks, his voice more jealous than he wants it to be. He and Melchior aren't dating, and they definitely aren't exclusive. _Melchior can fuck and get tips from anyone he wants_ , Otto tells himself, but it doesn't make the twist of jealously any less strong.

"Don't worry, Ernst was just telling me about stuff that Hanschen likes--I didn't mention your name or anything," Melchior smirks up at Otto, removing Otto's rapidly hardening dick, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but in 7 minutes? I don't think-"

"You don't have to think, Otto," Melchior says before he sinks down on Otto's cock, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

Otto shoves his hand in his mouth to muffle what would've been an embarrassingly loud moan, knees buckling as he falls back into the shelving unit behind him. _Maybe I won't last that long_ , he thinks as Melchior's eyelashes flutter closed and he hums around the cock. Melchior pulls off, humming happily and not bothering to wipe the string of spit connecting his lips and Otto's cock.

"You're always so delicious," Melchior says, shamelessly licking his lips and gently jacking Otto off. He presses a few kisses to the head of Otto's cock before saying, "Time?"

Otto's hands are shaking enough that he can barely get out his phone to check, "5 minutes, if you stop now I can-"

Melchior shushes Otto gently and goes back down. Melchior is doing something with his teeth on the underside of Otto's cock and it feels fantastic.

"Oh-oh, _fuck_ ," Otto breathes, hips involuntarily jerking forward as Melchior continues to do the teeth thing and starts--for lack of a better word--starts tonguing at the head of Otto's dick. "God, Melchior, you're so good."

Melchior hums his assent and reaches a hand down to play with Otto's balls. Otto threads a hand through Melchior's hair. Otto knows that he's not going to last much longer but he can't find it in himself to be embarrassed by how quickly he's going to come; Melchior is just _that good_.

"Melchior," Otto warns before he comes with a sigh and a grunt.

Melchior takes his sweet time cleaning up Otto's dick and licking the come off his hand. It's a special kind of torture, watching Melchior on his knees, eagerly gobbling up Otto's come.

"You need to eat more pineapple," He says  finally, standing up. "Time?"

"Two minutes," Otto mumbles, still feeling boneless from the orgasm, "This was _such_ a bad idea."

"And yet, here we are," Melchior zips Otto back up and brushes the dust and wrinkles off his own clothes. "Come on, we have to go."

Otto shakes himself and straightens up. "I've been saying that since the beginning."

Melchior just laughs and kisses Otto on the cheek before he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! comment, kudos, etc
> 
> Posted from my phone, please please tell me if there are any glaring errors. 
> 
> [Main Tumblr](http://www.liveinlivingcolor.tumblr.com) | [Writing Blog](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
